Mi Ayam
by synstropezia
Summary: Cemburu itu banyak jenisnya, mulai dari yang paling lucu, haru sampai konyol. Dazai Osamu memang mengutuk dirinya yang termasuk pada golongan ketiga, tetapi mustahil ia pungkiri mi ayam memberi banyak kenangan indah atas hubungan mereka. Warning: Chuuya!Female


**Mi Ayam**

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, humor garing, absurd, maksa, fluff-nya sedikit, chuuya!female, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi.**

* * *

Sejak kecil, kita diajarkan bahwa manusia berupa-rupa dalam wajah, tingkah laku, dan pribadi yang membuatnya begitu unik. Namun, selain hal-hal kasat mata seperti ketiga contoh tadi, kesempurnaan paling hakiki terletak pada hati untuk merasai. Bahagia, sedih, marah, frustrasi, cemburu, ekspresi tersebut menjadi warna yang mengartikan hidup sebagai seni–terbilang indah, bernilai tinggi, sekaligus berharga.

Omong-omong perihal cemburu, perasaan satu itu termasuk keunikan karena lucunya, terbiasa dikecap oleh sepasang kekasih. Alasannya boleh jadi mengundang tawa, haru atau kekonyolan–dan Dazai Osamu masuk golongan ketiga.

"Hey, Chuuya~ Kita pulang aja, yuk. Panas banget." Temperatur 31 derajat tidak main-main membakar kulit. Bisa-bisa Dazai Osamu yang merengek pada pacarnya itu jadi gosong betulan.

"Gue guyur pake rock aise mau?" Itu, tuh, plesetan dari pop ice. Karena versi rock, rasa minumannya kayak disetrum gitar listrik–mengejutkan dan ramai.

"Lagian, makan mi ayamnya libur sehari enggak bisa apa?"

"Masa lo tega bikin mi ayamnya rindu sama gue?!"

Rindu dihancurkan pakai napas bau jigong maksudnya? Kalau mi ayam punya mulut, pasti sudah protes karena di-_gangbang_ kecap asin, saus, dan micin, disiksa dengan tidak berperikemiayaman, terus dimasukkan ke penjara. Mereka pun demo menuntut kebebasan. Sewaktu dilepaskan malah hanyut tak berarti di kali Ciliwung, dikatain "tai" lagi–padahal "feses" lebih _high quality and smart like a_ ... b, c, d _until_ z.

Tetapi, oh, tetapi, lupakan saja dongeng konyol itu. Dazai lebih sebal karena warung mi ayam Mamang Kunikida selalu mengutuknya agar menjadi miskin.

"Lihat, Chuu. Warung mi ayamnya diblokir itu. Kita pulang aja," ujar Dazai menunjuk tirai ungu di depan mereka. Mungkin sekarang Mamang Kunikida hobi meramal nasib biar dia segera punya jodoh.

"Tenang. Gue punya VPN." Ponsel gantungan mi ayam Chuuya keluarkan dari saku rok. Aplikasi kelinci putih dengan latar oranye dibuka, dan logo wortelnya diklik cepat.

"Entar datamu diambil orang luar, lho."

"Suruh mereka masuk ke dalam aja biar enggak jadi orang luar."

"Jadinya diambil orang dalam kalo gitu."

"Yaudah usir lagi. Ribet amat." Sekarang Dazai cemberut, karena obrolan mereka sejenis kode cewek yang bilang, 'hm', saja makna-nya beranak cucu sampai cicit–enggak ada ujungnya!

"Ayo masuk. Blokirannya udah kebuka." Tangan Dazai ditarik menerobos tirai ungu, sembari Chuuya terus menyalakan VPN. Harusnya adegan mi di-_gangbang_ kecap asin, saus dan micin disensor, terus diberi rating 18+

Mereka duduk bersebelahan di depan Mamang Kunikida yang langsung membuatkan porsi satu orang. Iya, hanya Chuuya karena Dazai memilih mengeluarkan botol parfum, dan menangkap bau mi ayam untuk dia hirup pulang nanti–sekalian sambil makan nasi biar kenyang. Gelagat miskin itu sebatas ditanggapi dengan gelengan dari Mamang Kunikida, yang kepalanya mau lepas karena menyaksikan pemandangan ini setiap hari.

"Mang. Kenapa warungnya ditutup tirai ungu?" Dengan polos tanpa mengurangi segala dosa, Dazai bertanya pada Mamang Kunikida yang meletakkan mangkok mi ayam. Mungkin tinggal menunggu waktu sampai perang dunia ketiga meletus.

"Lagi puasa soalnya."

"Bilangin, Mang, jangan puasa di depan orang yang lagi makan mi ayam."

"BUKA WARUNG SENDIRI SANA!" Tuh, kan, dugaan Chuuya benar. Mi ayamnya jadi semakin nikmat kalau menyaksikan mereka bertengkar, apa lagi ditambah jus jeruk yang diam-diam Dazai pakai untuk cuci muka.

Kenapa cuci muka? Namanya juga usaha. Pura-pura ketawa, _kek_, dalam hati!

"Aku enggak bisa jadi mamang mi ayam yang mencintai seluruh pelanggannya, karena kebanyakan bapak-bapak."

"Jadi kalo ibu-ibu mau lo embat semua gitu?!" Sumpit di tangan Chuuya dialihfungsikan untuk menjewer Dazai. Rasanya pedih banget kayak dihantam sejuta kerinduan.

"SA-SAKIT, CHUU! Na ... nanti juga ... kamu jadi ibu-ibu. Te-terus ... anak kita manggil kamu ma ... ma ... MAMANG!" Ah. Mampus sudah nasib Dazai. Gombalannya jadi tipo akibat Chuuya memperkuat jeweran.

"Cukup tau gue, mah. Ternyata lo selingkuh sama Mamang Kunikida."

"_Makanya jangan jewer, Chuu_," batin Dazai nelangsa mengusap telinga. Mereka kini terdiam dalam canggung, sementara Mamang Kunikida sibuk mengecek kitab suci entah mencari apa.

Jangankan membuka mulut, Dazai belum tarik napas saja Chuuya sudah menjaga jarak–sang pemuda jadi bengek, karena mendadak lupa saking terkejutnya. Berbagai upaya Dazai lakukan demi menormalkan hubungan mereka–mulai dari cara sederhana seperti melambai-lambai di hadapan Chuuya, menyetel intro akad satu jam, memperlihatkan akun insertgram Akutagawa Ryuunosuke–artis papan setrikaan yang sekali Chuuya lirik, akunnya langsung diblokir.

Padahal kalau Chuuya mau, dia bisa menyuruh Dazai dibandingkan menonton Akutagawa menyetrika di televisi (makanya disebut artis papan setrikaan). Dazai jelas lebih hebat, karena mampu menciptakan _black hole _di baju.

"Chuuya ..." Meski ujung-ujungnya Dazai memilih memelas, bahkan mengeluarkan jurus _crab eyes_ karena dia benci anjing. Kalau ditanya kenapa bukan kucing, soalnya Dazai suka kepiting apa lagi dijadikan sup.

"Heyyy ..."

"Heeeyyyy ..."

"Kenapa si–", "Hey tayo, hey tayo, dia bus kecil yang man–" Sedotan bekas jus jeruk Chuuya jejalkan ke lubang hidung Dazai. Gadis judes itu sudah di puncak emosi, dan meraih ponsel kekasih idiotnya untuk membuka blokiran di akun Akutagawa.

Teriakan Dazai bergema heboh membuat Mamang Kunikida panik. Si pedagang mi ayam buru-buru memercikkan air suci (baca: liur), ke arah Dazai yang dia kira kesurupan. Usai komat-kamit membacakan rumus matematika, memberikan contoh, dan soal sungguhan yang dibacakan dengan kecepatan, "kalau-cewek-bilang-rumahnya-kosong".

"Berapakah persamaan lingkaran dengan ketentuan berpusat di titik B dalam koordinat minus tiga dan empat yang melalui titik satu dan tiga dengan wajah jodoh saya?!"

"AHHH! AHHH! AHHH!" Siapa sangka iblisnya kebal matematika. Malah Chuuya yang tumbang entah karena azab merebut ponsel Dazai atau diberi soal.

"Keluarlah dari sana, iblis! Masa temen sendiri enggak kenal?" Pernyataan (alias fakta) dari Mamang Kunikida sukses menghentikan teriakan Dazai. Mereka saling berpandangan seolah-olah bertanya, 'ada apa sebenarnya?'

"Hidungku berlubang gara-gara ditusuk Chuuya, Mang. Bukan kesurupan." Mamang Kunikida menjejalkan satu sedotan lagi ke lubang hidung sebelah kanan. Dazai tidak berteriak gara-gara foto Akutagawa Ryuunosuke terpampang di ponselnya, dengan tingkat kecerahan yang luar biasa membinasakan.

PONSELNYA HARUS DICUCI PAKAI PAPA LEMON NANTI!

"Sekarang berdirilah, dan berjalan mundur sejauh tiga meter. Balik kanan terus buka tirainya tanpa menengok lagi ke belakang, atau saya sucikan lagi."

"Tapi Mang saya masih mau dua mangkok lagi. Kok diusir?" Jawaban Chuuya menyebabkan Dazai mendadak berdiri. Kali ini, alasannya untuk marah lebih manusiawi dibandingkan ketika dicolok sedotan.

"Chuuya sebenernya kamu itu pacaran sama aku atau mi ayam? Masa minta tambah?"

"Lah?! Sekarang gue tanya, lu sebenernya pacaran ama diri lu sendiri atau gimana?! Tiap hari kerjaan bunuh diri melulu. Gue ditelantarin makan mi ayam sendiri!"

"Pikiran Chuuya selalu aja mi ayam! Aku cemburu tau."

"Kenapa jadi lo yang ribet?! Gue makan pake uang sendiri lagian! Kagak pernah minta lu bayarin." Pertengkaran remaja zaman _now_ aneh-aneh ternyata. Mamang Kunikida tidak habis pikir, bagaimana gadis mi ayam bersatu dengan pemuda maniak bunuh diri.

"Yaudah kalo itu mau Chuuya. Aku pacaran sama diriku sendiri aja!" Sebelum ponselnya dibuang Dazai membuka kamera depan. Penasaran tingkat akut membuat Mamang Kunikida memajukan kepala, walau seketika dia menyesal.

"Hai diriku sendiri apa kabar? Hari ini kamu ganteng banget, ya. Ahhh~ Aku jadi kepengen kencan sama kamu. Gimana kalo kita kencan ke kebun cabe? Gantung diri di sana kayaknya asyik, lho~"

Begini, nih, kalau dajal dikasih main ponsel, kelakukannya semakin pintar membuat orang jengkel. Sebelum Mamang Kunikida turun tangan, Chuuya lebih dulu menyiramkan cabai ke wajah Dazai. Mau kekasihnya itu teriak-teriak, jungkir balik, kayang sampai jadi kuyang, Chuuya kesal setengah mampus sehingga memilih pulang. Entah mendadak kasihan atau bagaimana, Mamang Kunikida memberikan topo agar Dazai mengelap wajah.

"Kok bau Mang?" Kayak ada amis-amisnya. Dazai jadi jijik, dan Mamang Kunikida bersyukur bocah setan ini berhenti heboh.

"Bekas muntahan pelanggan sebelumnya itu. Omong-omong mi ayamnya dua belas ribu, jus jeruk delapan ribu, dan karena pacarmu menumpahkan saus cabai totalnya jadi seratus ribu."

Kini Dazai bertanya kepada laba-laba yang tinggal di dompetnya, apakah dia punya uang atau bisa menggigit Dazai menjadi spiderman–biar kaburnya lebih cepat, terus viral dan kaya raya.

* * *

Sore harinya di rumah Dazai, dia menggalau sambil guling-guling kagak jelas. Peristiwa di warung mi ayam Mamang Kunikida berputar lambat dalam memori–entah itu pertengkaran konyol mereka, sisanya sabun, sabun, sabun, toilet, dan erangan tertahan. Selembar foto Dazai keluarkan dari saku piama membuat senyumannya melebar. Tanpa foto itu, mustahil ia menikmati siang yang terik sekaligus membayar hasrat.

"Lo lagi mesum, ya, Dazai?" Pertanyaan dari manusia penikmat pojokan memecah suasana hening. Baik Dazai maupun adik kembarnya yakni Fyodor, mereka sama-sama menengok pada Nikolai Gogol yang memegangi cetak matematika.

"Lagi galau gini masa dikatain sange," jawab Dazai mengerucutkan bibir sebal. Sebenarnya dia heran, kenapa Fyodor yang notabene waras punya teman sinting macam Nikolai. Jadi curiga sang adik kembar ditempeli setan.

"Itu foto apaan? Keliatan bagian dalemnya, ya?" Penuh antusiasme Nikolai menghampiri Dazai. Sejurus kemudian, dia malah cemberut gara-gara dihancurkan ekspektasi sendiri.

"Mana foto ginjalnya? Gue juga mau liat!" rengek Nikolai menggeledah Dazai dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. Fyodor buru-buru menutup wajah dengan ensiklopedia, karena dia bukan tim ginjal melainkan mata.

"Minggir! Cuma Chuuya yang boleh liat ginjal aku!"

Sebelum penggeledahan ini berubah menjadi 18+ Dazai lebih dulu berlari ke arah ranjang. Tubuh adik kembarnya dipeluk erat, dan Fyodor bengek gara-gara Nikolai ikutan, ditambah cetak matematika di tangan Nikolai terjatuh menampar wajah Fyodor–enam ratus halaman bukan jumlah yang sedikit, lho. Kalau hidungnya berdarah Nikolai harus tanggung jawab, dengan membiayai perawatan Fyodor di ruang VVIP.

"Hueee Fyodor ... aku cemburu Chuuya lebih milih mi ayam. Tadi dia numpahin saus cabai Mamang Kunikida ke wajahku. Terus aku disuruh ganti rugi seratus ribu, tapi enggak punya uang jadinya disuruh cuci mangkuk."

"Anti ngobrol sama _chuunibyou_." Singkat, padat, jelas, menohok. Dazai menghentikan pelukannya begitupun Nikolai. Mereka memilih beranjak dari ranjang menyadari ensiklopedia Fyodor kucel kayak muka pembaca.

"Padahal sendirinya suka pake topi aneh, tapi malah ngatain kakaknya."

"Ini _style_."

"Perban di mata kananku juga _style_." Fyodor mengeluarkan ponsel dari belakang bantal. Dazai mendadak dag-dig-dug terus berpikir dia sudah gila, masa jatuh cinta sama adik sendiri yang sering Dazai ledek 'anemia _boy_'.

_HAHAHAHA! DENGAN KEKUATAN DARI MATA KANANKU AKAN KUBUAT KALIAN JADI PENGIKUTKU! NINGEN SHIKAKU, ALIAS NINJA GENERASI SHI KAKU PEGAL LINU!_

"Ninja generasi si kaku pegal linu, awkoakakaka." Suara ketawa Nikolai membuat suasana mendadak horor. Kini Dazai dan Fyodor saling berpandangan, untuk merencanakan metode penyiksaan yang tepat.

"Ekhem! Sebelum kita nyiksa Nikolai, aku mau minta saran. Menurut kalian gimana caranya biar Chuuya enggak mikir mi ayam melulu?"

"Bedah aja otaknya. Aku yang operasi." Heran Dazai. Punya adik begini amat. Mungkin dulu mak _nyemil_ amoeba sehingga kandungannya terbelah, dan jadilah Fyodor sebagai mutasi dari amoeba.

"Besok kalian ke gereja, kan? Dazai bilang aja baik-baik sama Chuuya. Jangan ikutan ngambek kayak cewek PMS."

"Otakmu waras abis belajar matematika?" Pertanyaan Fyodor dibalas dengan gelengan singkat oleh Nikolai. Lantas buat apa sahabat absurdnya ini memegang cetak matematika sampai berjam-jam?

"Bukunya gue olesin ke kulit. Sapa tau rumus sama teorinya meresap ke pori-pori, terus masuk ke aliran darah gue sama dibawa ke otak."

Sama, eh, kicep. Dazai memilih tepuk tangan, sedangkan Fyodor tepuk jidat–ini terlalu jenius atau bagaimana?

Omong-omong soal sabun, sabun, sabun, toilet, dan erangan tertahan. Dazai cuci mangkok pakai sabun di toilet, sambil sesekali melihat foto Chuuya mengorok. Naasnya kenangan terindah itu jatuh ke genangan air. Dia mau mengerang, tetapi ditahan gara-gara dipelototi Mamang Kunikida. Terpaksa pula menahan hasrat untuk menjual mangkok ayam legendaris, karena dia capek mencuciny–enggak habis-habis sampai sore.

* * *

Latar sudah berganti menjadi pagi hari di pukul sepuluh. Gereja baru bubaran membuat pedagang pinggir jalan kebanjiran pelanggan, meski beberapa umat memilih berdoa di hadapan Patung Bunda Maria termasuk Dazai dan Chuuya. Sejujurnya, gadis judes itu terkecut karena Dazai mendadak berinisiatif–biasanya juga dia merengek-rengek ingin pulang, setiap Chuuya memohon agar Dazai kena azab biar waras.

"Ada apa lo tiba-tiba? Gue jadi curiga ini _stuntman_." Dikira syuting film aksi apa? Dazai cemberut lagi, karena selalu serba salah di hadapan Kanjeng Chuuya yang maha absolut dengan gunting keramat.

Eh, kok jadi bawa-bawa_ anime_ sebelah.

"Aku berdoa supaya pedagang mi ayam pada tutup." Sebelah alis Chuuya naik menandakan heran. Lagian, Dazai memang miskin dari sana-nya, kok. Buat apa menyalahkan tukang mi ayam?

"Lo dendam sama Mamang Kunikida gara-gara disuruh cuci mangkuk atau gimana?"

"Mi ayam merebut Chuuya dariku. Mending mereka tutup aja kalo gitu."

"Jadi lo serius soal cemburu sama mi ayam?" Dosa tidak kalau Chuuya tertawa sekarang? Memang, sih, Dazai itu konyol tingkat galaksi. Namun, sampai berpikir mi ayam adalah pelakor jelas terlalu berlebihan.

"Emang apa salahnya cemburu sama mi ayam? Mau manusia atau bukan, kalo terlalu banyak dapet perhatian dari Chuuya jelas aku sebel."

"Tapi mi ayam emang makanan favorit gue."

"Sampai di foto-foto gitu terus masukin snapgaram. Kita aja jarang foto bareng." Mereka mendadak berhenti seakan-akan telah janjian. Keduanya memperhatikan warung mi ayam yang ramai pengunjung, dan para pelanggan tertawa sembari menunggu mangkuk-mangkuk berdatangan.

"Kalo diinget lagi kita pernah ketawa kayak gitu, kan, pas makan mi ayam?" tanya Chuuya yang dibalas anggukan singkat. Mau sebenci apa pun Dazai terhadap mi ayam, sulit dipungkiri mereka mencetak kenangan indah berkat makanan tersebut.

"Aku paling inget pas pertama kali kita jadian. Ngerayainnya di warung Mamang Kunikida terus minum es jeruk."

"Abis itu lo pengen bayarin gue, tapi uangnya kurang. Gue juga lupa bawa uang, kita cuci mangkuk bareng-bareng jadinya."

Mamang Kunikida mengawasi punggung mereka. Setiap ada busa sabun di pipi Chuuya, Dazai akan mencoleknya terus ditiup–kena mata dan mereka perang air, lalu dimarahi Mamang dengan teriakan super yang memekakkan telinga. Usai membantu sampai sore, Mamang Kunikida malah mentraktir mereka es doger di samping warung–buatan Bu Naomi yang terkenal enak apa lagi ketan hitamnya.

"Chuuya kalo cuci piring nafsu banget. Airnya muncrat ke mana-mana. Mataku perih tau."

"Ngaca, oi. Lo kalo nyuci masih sisa sabunnya. Mau kasih makan pelanggan mi ayam atau sabun papa lemon?" Bahu Dazai disikut pelan. Entah bagaimana juga pemuda itu baru sadar, bahwa Chuuya memiliki senyum yang cantik kalau selebar itu.

"Heee~ Siapa, ya, yang pernah pecahin mangkuk? Jadinya kita harus balik besoknya lagi."

"Lalu dengan enggak tau dirinya lo minta es doger lagi ke Mamang Kunikida. Herannya meski lo sempet dimarahin, tetep dikasih."

"Ngaku aja, deh, Chuuya seneng kan waktu itu bisa makan berdua sama aku?"

Soalnya hanya dibelikan satu porsi–segala Mamang Kunikida bilang, 'uang receh saya habis'. Dazai langsung mencibir sampai dijitak lagi–karena sebelumnya dia sudah kena, sewaktu memainkan mangkuk macam memutar gasing. Jika Chuuya rasakan kembali, dia sedikit senang karena Dazai berbaik hati menyuapkan–meski sifat usilnya tetap sama, di mana Dazai membelokkan arah sendok agar mengenai pipi Chuuya.

"Di-dikit doang! Jangan GR lu."

"Yang selanjutnya bagaimana? Kapan mau balas?" Mendadak wajah Chuuya memerah. Kejutan itu betul-betul mengangetkannya yang memang, tidak menduga Dazai akan seberani ini–padahal sebelumnya, hanya sebatas menggoda atau ancaman saja.

"I-itu ... itu ... mau banget emang?"

"Mau, dong~ Apa harus aku lakuin lagi? Jadinya utang Chuuya dua kali lipat, deh, hehehe ..."

"Gak perlu! Sekarang aja lo udah baikan, enggak cemberut lagi kayak kemarin."

"Yahhh~ Tapi Chuuya, di luar rasa cemburuku aku enggak mau kamu sakit gara-gara mi ayam. Masa nanti aku nungguin kamu di rumah sakit."

"Kalo gitu lo juga jangan bundir terus. Gue panik banget pas liat lo masuk UKS, atau dikabarin sama wali kelas ada di rumah sakit."

Pernah dua bulan lalu Dazai masuk rumah sakit, disebabkan hipotermia seusai tenggelam di sungai. Chuuya ingat betul sensasinya ketika menampar pipi Dazai, walau idiot perban itu baru siuman–sedih, marah, kecewa, dan takut bercampur menjadi satu dalam air matanya. Apa yang salah dari kengerian Chuuya, kalau ia mencemaskan berita yang ditontonnya adalah kematian Dazai? Jelas tidak lucu, meskipun Chuuya dihantui candaan kekasihnya itu.

Namun, kehangatan Dazai selalu saja tahu cara menenangkan. Saat rambut Chuuya dielus sementara dia menangis, usapan Dazai seakan-akan memberitahu, 'aku pasti kembali padamu', sehingga lagi dan lagi Chuuya kembali percaya.

"Ternyata itu yang kamu maksud aku pacaran sama diriku sendiri." Gereja perlahan menyepi begitupun gerobak mi ayam di depan mereka. Dazai mengubah arah pandangnya tertuju pada Chuuya, dan mereka saling bertatapan tanpa ide untuk obrolan selanjutnya.

"Berhenti main-main, Dazai. Gue takut lo kenapa-napa."

"Rumah sakit dan kuburan bukan tempat bagus buat pertemuan kita. Suatu hari nanti di sana aja, yuk."

Ah. Telunjuk Dazai mengarah pada gereja yang meriah oleh hiasan pesta pernikahan. Dari bagian gerbang pula, Chuuya bisa menyaksikan sepasang pengantin bergandengan dengan kebahagiaan yang terpatri pada senyuman mereka. Jas hitam dan gaun putih selutut itu sukses menghipnotisnya yang ikut membayangkan, bersama siapa dia mengucapkan janji suci.

"Kita masih kelas dua belas, idiot," ujar Chuuya tersadarkan dari lamunannya. Ia buru-buru memalingkan wajah agar Dazai tidak tahu, benaknya membayangkan bahwa dengan sang kekasih Chuuya menikah.

Memangnya siapa lagi coba? Chuuya hanya tahu cara mencintai Dazai mau semarah apa pun juga.

"Kata siapa aku ajak kamu nikah? Maksudku minggu depan kita bertemu lagi di gereja, terus doa sama Bunda Maria."

"Serius? Aneh sebenernya liat lo mendadak rajin doa."

"Berdoa supaya Bunda Maria mempertimbangkan hubungan kita. Siapa tau bisa lanjut sampai ke depan pastor."

_CUP!_

"Sekarang kita makan sup kepiting, yuk~ Mi ayamnya libur dulu."

Sebelum menjawab Dazai, sepasang laut milik Chuuya lebih dulu mengerjap-ngerjap karena lagi-lagi, Dazai mencium pipi kanannya seperti di hari jadian mereka. Meskipun tanpa es doger, tetap saja terasa manis sewaktu Dazai menghadirkan rasa kasih sayang itu.

Utang Chuuya betulan dua kali lipat sekarang. Nanti harus dibalas hingga Dazai kehabisan tingkah pokoknya.

Tamat.


End file.
